1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to demodulators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems, such as receiver or transceivers, can include a demodulator for demodulating electronic signals received from a transmitter. For example, the signal can be modulated and transmitted using frequency-shift keying (FSK), in which a bitstream is communicated by varying the frequency of the transmitted signal. For example, the data can be transmitted on a carrier signal, with positive and negative frequency deviations with respect to the carrier frequency representing the transmitted data.
An electronic system, such as a receiver or a transceiver, can include a demodulator for demodulating a received signal to determine the transmitted content. The electronic system can translate the received signal to an intermediate frequency using a local oscillator to aid in resolving the bitstream. However, a frequency mismatch between the local oscillator and the carrier frequency can cause bit errors in the demodulated bitstream. To accommodate a frequency mismatch, a demodulator can be tuned with excess bandwidth rather than optimally tuning the demodulator based on the modulation characteristics of the received signal. However, it can be important to minimize bandwidth of an electronic system.
There is a need for improved demodulators. Furthermore, there is a need for demodulators having improved resilience to frequency error in a received signal. Moreover, there is a need for demodulators that can be tuned based on the modulation characteristics of a received signal.